


Black Magic

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sweet, black magic, inspired by a song, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Susie can usually see who will fall for whom-- but not this time.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts).



Susie Campbell was not a witch. She did not dabble in the arcane arts, nor practice and magicks. She did not fly on a broom with her tubby tomcat on her shoulder. Nor was she of pagan origin. 

Yet she would smile and wink and say that she had a charm, a black magic if you will, that would make anyone fall for anyone she pleased. She had a knack at guessing who would date whom and whether or not the relationship would last. 

However, there was one person that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how often she scried and divined, it always appeared blank to her. 

Allison Pendle. 

It made her frown and wrinkle her nose, wondering if the girl took a potion that concealed her loves from other’s gazes, but why should she? She was as sweet as sugar, so following logic she should be flocked with followers and admirers, but the only one that could be considered even close to such would be her childhood best friend, Thomas Connor. 

The thought of the handyman made Susie smile. Thomas was easy to read-- he was the kind of guy that was just a little bit mean to the people he fell for. She just wondered when Wally would realize that. Same with Sammy, that sour musician. Ooh, it would be just lovely to watch the two of them strive to win over the completely absent minded janitor. 

Still, back to the matter at hand. 

Allison. 

Susie pursed her lips, and went over to watch the singer, trying to figure her out.

This went on once a month, then twice, then weekly, and it quickly became a daily thing for her to go and watch her after finishing her own work. She would watch her perfectly done lipstick move as she did excellent work emulating Susie’s work, and Susie would always feel a surge of pride and something she could not tell whenever she heard the younger brunette praise the blonde’s voice. The almondy sweetheart was an absolute doll, yes she was.

She would blush and look to her feet whenever Susie would tell her so, smiling ever so slightly and tucking a strand of her hair out of her face, mumbling thanks and immediately flinging back another compliment of her own, before rushing away to go hide her face in a mirror. 

Susie never understood what that was all about.

Well, not  _ never _ .

She found out eventually.

Thomas was standing next to Allison, and the sight of Allison always made her smile, so she did not register the man, outshone by the lily beside him. 

Allison, with some light encouragement from her friend, came to stand in front of Susie.

A partially mumbled invitation to coffee, anxiously twisting a strand of beautiful almond hair.

Susie’s eyes went wide, and she grinned, her heart aflutter as she accepted. 

Oh, oh yes, this was why she could not see it. 

Because the angel’s love was for her. 


End file.
